Sevrage
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Clint Barton alias Hawkeye n'est pas bien, peu après les évènements de Ultron, il sombre dans l'alcool. Il va recevoir l'aide de quelqu'un dont il ne se serait jamais douté.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fic m'est venu. C'est une fic thérapie. Il fallait que j'écrive pour me sevrer d'où le titre "sevrage." Qui est aussi approprié au texte.

Je m'explique, je détestais Bucky mais vraiment. Et puis il y a eut une fic "un monde métallique." de **HyperRaspBerry** et civil War et, toujours cette fic passionnante qui m'a fait apprécier de plus en plus le personnage.

Et puis j'ai lu deux fics sur Stucky tout deux de **Emy64.** Ça m'a chamboulé. Je commence a me soigner vis a vis de lui donc voilà. C'est grâce aux fics donc il m'est venu l'idée décrire une fic thérapie pour m'aider. Elle n'est pas forcément joyeuse. Mais elle traître de sujet qui me tiennent à coeur.

La fic est écrite d'une façon assez spéciale. Avec le pourquoi du comment. Je commencerais par le présent puis j' enchaînerai avec le passé. D'où le pourquoi du comment.

À James Buchanan Barnes.

Trêve de blabla.. enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Titre:** Sevrage.

 **Perso principaux:** Clint Barton & Bucky Barnes **.**

 **Perso secondaire:** Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson.

 **Rating:** M ( pour le langage et le sujet délicat de l'alcoolisme.)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Depuis quelques temps, Clint Barton alias Hawkeye n'est pas bien, peu après les évènements de Ultron, il sombre dans l'alcool. Il va recevoir l'aide de quelqu'un dont il ne se serait jamais douté.

* * *

Sevrage.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Chapitre 1

* * *

 **Present day**

 **Vendredi 23 juin 2016.**

Il s'assoit sur le sofa avec un café cette fois-ci mais leur verse tout de même une larme de vodka. L'homme fronce les yeux en voyant la tasse devant lui mais la prend tout de même entre ses doigts. Il boit une gorgée et reconnait bien là son nouvel ami. Il sourit au doux parfum de la vodka mêlée au café sucré.

\- Ca m'a libéré, je crois... je crois que je suis sevré. Dit Clint enfin souriant.

\- Je crois que moi aussi. Avoue t-il seulement.

Clint avale le café, pose sa tasse sur la table, se pose au fond du canapé puis lâche à nouveau. "On fait un bon binôme." Le brun plonge ses yeux bleus glacés et froid vers l'archer, les fronce puis finit par sourire.

\- Je crois aussi, quel bon duo de mercenaires.

\- On devrait se servir de toute cette rage pour...Commença de dire Barton.

\- Se venger? Proposa son tout nouvel associé lui souriant pleinement.

\- Ouais... en attendant, moi je vais faire du sport. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Je t'accompagne. Dit l'homme en posant sa tasse à présent vide. Les deux hommes se mirent à terre, se sourient et reprennent leur récente habitude. L'un faisant des abdos, l'autre des pompes, les mains appuyées sur les pieds de l'autre. Au bout de quelques séries, le duo de mercenaires échangent leur place puis chacun d'eux font des tractions, l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Faudrait que tu installes une salle de musculation dans une des chambres libres.

\- Ouais, je devrais remplacer les chambre des gosses. De toute façon ça sert à rien de s'obstiner, Laura ne me les confiera jamais.

\- l'homme acquiesçe seulement et continue à faire des tractions tout en épiant son nouvel ami.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Past Day.**

 **Vendredi 02 juin 2016.**

Clint cuvait encore sa bouteille de la veille lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il ne se leva pas pour autant mais le bruit de son visiteur qui frappait sa porte accentuait le mal de crâne qui l'avait déjà. L'archer se traîna de son canapé jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et se confronta au regard accusateur d'un vieil ami.

\- Clint. Dit l'homme en voyant l'état lamentable de L'archer.

\- Cap. Répondit-il seulement en retournant se mettre sur sa couverture. Steve ferma la porte et rejoignit son ami. Assis sur le bord du canapé, il regarda la boule formée par le corps de Clint emmitouflé sous un plaide.

\- Natasha m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très bien, je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

\- Natasha est une traître, elle est fausse. Ragea Clint sous les couvertures.

\- Elle voulait t'aider Clint. Tenta t-il de défendre la russe.

\- Elle m'a enfoncé. Grogna Clint sans enlever les couvertures de son visage.

\- Clint... Regarde moi. Chuchota Captain America.

\- Pas envie. Grogna l'archer.

\- Clint... J'ai besoin de toi. Dit cap.

\- Pas envie.

\- J'ai besoin de toi sur une mission. Informa Steve.

\- Pas envie. Dit encore Barton. "T'as pas assez d'agent?"

\- Nath, Vision et Rhodey sont en mission. On a retrouvé la trace d'un vieil ami, il est en danger, je me dois de l'aider. Murmura cap qui semblait être affecté.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'un ivrogne dans ton équipe. Lança Clint.

\- j'ai besoin d'un ami, besoin d'un agent, d'un Avengers. Ajouta cap.

\- Je ne suis plus cet homme. Marmonna Clint.

\- Tu n'es plus mon ami? Demanda cap en tentant d'enlever la couverture du visage de l'archer.

\- Si... Répondit-il tout de même.

\- Aide-moi en tant qu'ami. Chuchota cap. Il releva la couverture du visage de Clint. L'archer tenta de s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

\- Je ne veux pas voir Natasha. Murmura ce dernier.

\- elle est en mission, Sam et Wanda seront de la partie. Lui annonça t-il.

\- Wanda ? Dit aussitôt Clint en ouvrant à présent les yeux en grand qui s'était habitué à la lumière.

\- Oui. Dit-il seulement.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir Wanda... Dit aussitôt Clint. En tentant de remettre la couverture sur sa tête mais fut arrêté par la main du Captain America.

\- Clint... Je sais. Elle aussi souffre. Clint, je te le demande. Implora Steve. "Aide-moi, j'ai besoin de ton arc, de tes flèches, de ta dextérité, de tes compétences de pilote, d'un ami." Finit-il par chuchoter.

\- Quand ? Demanda seulement Clint, les yeux regardant dans le vide.

\- Lundi.

\- Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. Pouffa Clint en riant nerveusement de lui-même.

\- Vendredi.

\- Dans 2 jours ? Demanda t-il en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre caché par un épais rideau.

\- 3... Souffla cap. "Clint, tu m'aideras ?"

\- Je ne sais pas Cap. J'ai toujours... peur de... de sortir... Avoua t-il en regardant sa couverture.

\- Fais-le pour moi... Clint, regarde-moi. Dit cap en relevant le menton de son ami.

Clint regarda les yeux du Captain America et souffla. "D'accord cap, je viendrai..."

\- À 9h au QG. Informa le chef des Avengers.

\- Au QG ?

\- Oui ça ira? Demanda Steve en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- je crois oui. Soupira Clint.


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours en mode thérapie...

La première partie se déroule ans le présent. La seconde dans le passé

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 2.

 **Présent Day.**

 **Dimanche 24 juin 2016**

Clint ouvre un oeil, le lève vers son reveil, 11h puis regarde son ami, penché sur un ordinateur. Il se leva et lança juste un sourire à son associé avant de se diriger vers la machine a expresso. Il se fit couler un café, ses coudes posés sur le plan de travail, son menton entre ses mains. Il attends que le breuvage corsé coule puis attrape sa tasse et s'installe à la table aux côté de son ami.

\- Tu t'en sors? Demande t-il d'un oeil moqueur.

\- Ça va. Dit seulement l'homme sans même le regarder.

\- Tu cherches quoi? Demande Clint en regardant l'écran.

\- Notre cible. Répondit l'autre un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Un sourire de contentement vient sur les lèvres de l'archer, il aime l'idée de redevenir le mercenaire qu'il était autrefois. Au départ ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, de tuer quelqu'un, mais Clint s'amusait de savoir que son arc allait encore percer une carotide. Il amena sa tasse à ses lèvres et boit d'un trait le liquide chaud. Il regarde un instant les mains du brun taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, des noms, des lieux, des noms de codes.

\- Tu trouveras rien sur le net. Lache Clint en se redressant. Le brun le regarde puis lève les sourcils. "Sur internet." Ajoute t-il. "Tu trouveras rien."

\- Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout trouver? Demanda l'homme dit l'homme en faisant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pas ce genre de chose. Au Shield. Lança Clint. "Au Shield, on trouvera." Dit Clint en cherchant des yeux une bouteille d'alcool.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches? Demande le brun qui se rend compte que son ami cherche quelques chose.

\- A boire. Souffle Barton.

\- Tu trouveras rien ici. Informe seulment celui-ci.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint qui ne comprends rien.

\- J'ai vidé toute tes bouteilles. Annonce l'homme.

\- Quoi? Tas pas fais ça?! Grogne Clint qui se lève soudainement, les poings serrés, le visage dur et angoissé.

\- J'aime pas te voir te detruire. Je croyais que tu étais sevré ? Demande calmement l'homme sans prêter attention à la voix tremblante de Clint.

\- Mais c'est pas de çà que je parlais... Dit Clint la voix tremblante. Il s'assoit à nouveau. "Bucky..." Marmonne t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Ça va aller Clint. Dit l'homme en posant sa main de métal sur les cheveux de l'archer. "Je t'aiderais à arrêter pour de bon."

Clint lève les yeux vers son ami. Prend une grosse inspiration puis souffle tout l'air emmagasiné. "Je vais faire du sport."

\- Je te suis. Dit Bucky en souriant tristement.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Past Day.**

 **Lundi 05 juin 2016**

Son réveil sonna, Clint l'eteignit. Tout compte fait il n'irait pas aider cap. Non... Son téléphone ne le laissa pas se rendormir et bipa à nouveau. Clint jura entre ses dents et se leva. Il regarda son téléphone et vit une petit enveloppe. Il glissa son doigt sur l'écran tactile et lu le message.

" J'espère que tu seras là, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Steve." Clint laissa son téléphone sur la table et partit boire un café. Il alla prendre ensuite une douche et se regarda dans le miroir pour voir un vieil archer, mal rasé, pas rasé, cerné avec des poches sous les yeux. Il prit un rasoir et se rasa pour peut être retrouvé l'homme qu'il était.

Il ouvrit son placard et prit des habits propres. Il s'habit en silence. Ouvrit le placard de la cuisine pour attrapper une bouteille, il bu plusieurs gorgée avant de la laisser sur la table. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il desertait puis qu'il passait toute ses nuits sur son canapé et sortit du dessous de son lit, son vieil arc. Il prépara tout son matériel et les fourra dans un sac de sport qu'il déposa sur la table. Il attrappa son téléphone, appella un taxi et s'assit sur une chaise. Il prit à nouveau la bouteille bu une gorgée et la glissa dans son sac. Il entendit le klaxonne du taxi. Il affronta l'extérieur, vit le taxi au loin et s'engouffra dedans.

Devant le QG, Clint angoissait, il aperçut Cap qui lui serra la main souriant et soulagé qu'il soit venu puis l'emmèna vers le Quinjet.

A bord, il serra la main de Sam, puis salua Wanda de la main avant de s'auto-proclamer pilote. Il s'installa, règla tout le protocole de décollage et s'envola dans le silence. La route fut longue jusqu'en Roumanie mais le silence persistait et personne n'ouvrit la bouche même pas Steve qui aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement pour Hawkeye.


	3. Chapter 3

En mode thérapie

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 3

 **Présent Day.**

 **Mardi 27 juin 2016**

Clint ouvre les yeux, il n'a pas mal à la tête aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas bu de la veille, Bucky à vidé toute ses bouteilles. Il referme les yeux, somnole un peu puis se lève et se prépare un café. À peine fini son café qu'il en a envie. Il a envie de boire. Il tente de ne pas y penser et va sous la douche.

Il faut qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, le sport l'aidera. Il fait des tractions, des pompes, des abdos, puis se pose dans son canapé. L'envie lui reprend. Il en a envie. Il en a besoin. Il se lève et entre-ouvre le rideau rouge épais. Le soleil l'agresse, il fronce les yeux. Trop de monde. Il referme le rideau et va se rasseoir sur le canapé. L'ordinateur sur ses genoux il tente de penser à autre chose. Ses mains commencent à trembler. Il a en a envie, il en a besoin. Il voudrait sortir aller en acheter mais... il a peur de sortir. Il a peur du monde. Il n'a pas envie de sortir. Il attrappe son téléphone et appelle son ami pour lui demander de lui ramener à boire. Il raccroche, il a mal au ventre. Il se recroqueville, il est en manque. Il pleure. Il tremble.

Bucky entre sans frapper. "Barton arrête de boire." Dit-il seulement avant d'apercevoir son ami en position featal à même le sol. "Hey... Clint." Dit aussitôt Bucky, plein de tendresse.

Le blond relève les yeux mouillés. "Bucky..." Prononce t-il en sanglotant.

\- Clint ça va aller. Le soldat attrappe le corps de son ami dans ses bras et le dépose dans son lit.

\- Non pas la chambre, pas le lit... chouine t-il.

\- Clint calme toi. Dit Bucky en le couvrant d'une couverture.

\- Non, je veux pas. Dit Clint en attrapant le bras de métal de son ami. "Reste avec moi. Je veux pas rester seul."

\- Je suis là Clint. Bucky s'assoit sur le lit et prends Clint dans ses bras. Lentement, il lui caresse les cheveux en chuchotant qu'il est là et que tout va bien se passer. Clint fini par s'endormir. Bucky s'éclipse de l'appartement et va se procurer de quoi appaiser l'agent.

Clint sentit que Bucky s'en alla sans pour autant réagir à son départ puis 20 minutes plus tard, il se leva en sursaut. Il va aussitot dans le salon mais son ami n'y est pas. Il le cherche dans tout l'appartement puis pleure à nouveau jusqu'à que Bucky pénètre dans l'appartement à nouveau.

\- Bucky! Sanglota Clint...

\- Chuttt. Je suis là. J'étais à la pharmacie. Je t'ai pris de quoi substituer ton addiction. L'informa Bucky.

\- Whisky, vodka, rhum! S'empressa de dire Clint en cherchant où est la bouteille.

\- Non Clint. Dit-il en sortant un flacon de gelulle. "Prends en deux." Ajoute t-il en attrapant la main de l'archer dans la sienne.

\- Non. Dit l'agent en accompagnant la parole par le geste.

\- Alors je pars. Lança le brun, les deux mains, sur la table prêt à se lever et s'en aller.

\- Ne pars pas! Dis Clint en attrapant le bras du soldat.

\- Prends-les Clint et je reste avec toi. Dit Bucky en se levant. Il prépare un verre d'eau et le pose sur la table de basse puis s'assoit sur le canapé.

Clint regarde le flacon, puis regarde Bucky. Il ouvre le capuchon en sort deux puis rejoint son ami. Bucky lui tends le verre, puis lui caresse le dos. "Prends les." Chuchote t-il. Clint regarde Bucky, ferme les yeux puis avale les gelulles avant de boire le verre d'eau d'un trait. Le brun serre Clint dans ses bras et continue de chuchoter qu'il est là. Et que tout ira bien.

* * *

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Past Day.**

 **Mercredi 07 juin 2106**

Ils étaient à Budapest en Roumanie. Steve regarda l'adresse encore une fois puis son équipe provisoire alla vers le lieu indiqué. Sam, les mains sur le volant lèva les yeux et regarda le bâtiment puis regarda Steve sur le siège passager.

Rogers inspira profondemment puis regarda ses camarades sur la banquette arrière. Wanda pensive, une main sous le menton qui regardait les passants. Clint capuche sur le crâne, lunette de soleil, les doigts crispés sur son pantalon. "Allons y." Lança cap.

\- Ton ami est en danger? Demanda Wanda.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Cap un peu anxieux.

\- Ce que veut dire Wanda c'est, doit on se préparer à se battre? Demanda aussitôt Sam.

\- On devra peut-être se battre, oui, peut être pas contre un ennemi mais contre lui.

\- Parce qu'en plus c'est pas réglé votre histoire. Dit soudainement Clint qui fit sursauter tout le monde tellement ils s'étaient habitués à son silence.

\- Il m'a reconnu mais... allons y. Nous verrons bien. Reprit cap en hochant positivement de la tête.

Rogers sortit confiant puis Sam et Wanda le suivirent. Clint préfèra rester là, il attendit que les trois agents entraient dans le logement, puis il dégagea la plage arrière pour accéder à son sac et pour enfin pouvoir boire. Les traits sur son visages se firent moins tendues lorsque le liquide descendaient dans sa gorge. Il but un peu de la bouteille puis la referma pour la remettre dans son sac, il recroquevilla ses jambes puis tenta de se détendre un peu.

Il sursauta lorsque Sam et Wanda ouvrirent la porte. "Ce n'est que nous." Dit Sam en riant. Clint lui sourit faussement puis chercha Steve des yeux.

\- Où est Steve? Et son pote? Demanda t-il.

\- Ils sont en haut. Ils ont une conversation... l'informa Wanda.

\- Houleuse. Ajouta Sam en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Clint en se remettant en position faetal.

Wanda regarda Clint puis lui sourit. Avant que Sam n'entame une conversation avec la sorcière rouge.

Steve et son ami descendirent une heure plus tard. Wanda se serra et l'homme entra dans la voiture. Clint avait déjà lu le dossier de James Buchanan Barnes, mais il ne souvenait pas qu'il avait le regard aussi triste. Une casquette vissée sur la tête, sur ses cheveux mi long noir corbeau, une barbe naissante, et un regard bleu et triste.

Le silence arriva dans la voiture, même Sam qui n'avait pas sa langue sans sa poche ne l'ouvrit pas.

Dans le Quinjet, Clint reprit sa place au pilotage. Il entendait les rires singuliers de Wanda qui était en grand discussion avec Sam. Et parfois il entendait les chuchotement de Captain America et du soldat d'hiver.


	4. Chapter 4

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 4

 **Présent Day.**

 **Jeudi 29 juin 2016**

Clint, assis sur son canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux devant un café sans alcool sourit aussitôt en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir.

\- Salut.

\- Tu t'es enfuis comme un voleur hier . Dit seulement Clint sans regarder son ami.

\- Tu dormais tellement bien. Se défend Bucky.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu hier?

\- Je devais voir mon psy et j'avais des entraînements... tiens, je t'ai amené un truc. Dit Bucky en déposant un petit boitier sur la table basse.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demande Clint.

\- Euh... c'est un truc... Sam s'en sert pour aller sur les ordinateurs du shield mais de chez sa grand-mère. Dit Bucky en enlevant sa veste.

\- Un serveur relai? Demande Clint.

\- Euh... peut- être. Dit-il en riant nerveusement car il ne comprenait pas un traître mot. "Alors comment ça va?" Demande Bucky en s'asseyant à côté de Clint. "Tu prends toujours tes gellules?" Ajoute Bucky en posant sa main de chair entre les mèches de son ami.

\- Oui... tu veux un café? Propose Clint.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Lance ton truc. Je vais les préparer. Dit Bucky en se levant à nouveau. Il leur prépara un café puis vient s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé. "Alors?"

Clint sourit. "Je suis entré dans les réseaux du Shield. T'as une cible en vue?" Demande Clint.

\- Tout ceux qui m'ont détruit sont déjà mort. Dit Bucky. "À part cette Sharon." Dit Bucky en riant.

\- T'es sérieux? Demande Clint qui ne se sentait pas de tuer l'agent 13.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de cette fille. Répond Buck en caressant sa nuque. "Et toi? Une cible? "

\- Non... mais il y a suffisamment de personne qui méritent de mourir sur les listes du Shield. Réponds Clint en agrippant la main qui s'était faufilée contre sa nuque.

\- Prenon s'en un au hasard. Lance le soldat d'hiver sortant de sa rêverie.

Clint tape un tas de code puis accède aux dossiers des personnes recherchés par le Shield. Ensemble, ils regardent cette liste puis Clint abandonne et va faire bouillir une casserole d'eau pour leur cuisiner un bon déjeuner.

Les deux amis mangent tout les deux, parlant de tout et de rien. Du temps, de l'actualité se souriant timidement comme deux enfants puis Bucky retourna au Shield. Clint, quant à lui, poursuit sa recherche de la cible idéale.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Past Day.**

 **Vendredi 16 juin 2016**

Clint rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre. À la demande de Steve, Clint avait passé quelques jours en leur compagnie. Il était un peu moins taciturne qu'à son arrivée. Il avait parlé avec quelques agents, avec Sam, avec Steve, même avec ce Bucky mais pas avec Wanda. Il entendit frapper à sa porte, il l'ouvrit et vit ce regard si triste qu'il avait rencontré en Roumanie.

\- Bucky. Souffla t-il seulement.

\- Je voulais te dire au-revoir et te remercier. Dit seulement le soldat un sourire en coin.

\- Me remercier pourquoi. J'étais sensé aider cap à te sauver mais tout compte fait je t'ai ramener ici. T'étais pas mieux dans ton appartement? Dit Clint en finissant de ranger ses affaires.

\- Mieux? Je sais pas, seul, oui. Dit Bucky en entrant dans la chambre.

\- T'avais personne pour te faire chier. Lâcha Clint.

\- Ça c'est sûre. J'étais seul. Steve s'inquiète pour toi. Murmura le brun.

\- Ah bon. Dit Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- Oui...

\- Et ben ça va. Dit-il en fermant son sac.

\- Tu devrais parler.

\- Je parle. Dit Clint pour se moquer.

\- T'ouvrir. Précisa Barnes.

\- Pourquoi faire? Demanda Clint en choppant sa veste.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mon ami mais tu as vécu quelques chose qui t'a ... meurtri? Proposa Bucky qui cherchait le mots approprié.

\- Bon, Je dois partir. Dit Clint en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. "Je dois t'avouer que... tu es le seul qui a l'air le plus normal ici."

\- Normal? Avec ça? Demanda Bucky en lui montrant son bras de métal.

\- Wanda est une sorcière. Faucon à un exosquelette, Cap est un super soldat. Résuma Clint. "Mais toi, tu prends pas de pincette et tu n'es pas faux." Ajouta t-il.

\- Tu penses Steve faux?

\- Il prends des pincettes avec moi, j'aime pas ça! Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Sam est faux? Demanda Bucky.

\- Sam me regarde comme un demeuré. Dit Clint avec une grimace.

\- Et Maximoff?

\- Elle, j'ai juste pas envie de ... tu me manqueras Bucky. Abrégea l'archer mal à laise. "Nos discussions sur tout et rien me manqueront." Ajouta t-il.

\- Toi aussi Clint, toi aussi. Avoua le soldat souriant.

Clint inspira un bon coup et referma sa porte. Bucky lui donna un sourire, un véritable sourire puis finit par ajouter tout de même. "Tu devrais modérer la boisson."

Clint plongea son regard dans le sien puis se retourna et prit la route vers la sortie. Il se demanda comment Bucky savait qu'il buvait. Du moins quil buvait autant, il s'était bien caché pourtant. Cet homme est mystérieux, son sourire est si beau alors que son regard est si triste et si désemparé. Comme le mien. se dit-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme tout les lundi, une petite suite. Bisous à CptJackHarkness.

* * *

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 5

 **Présent Day.**

 **Vendredi 30 juin 2016**

Clint se réveille avec un mal de ventre, il transpire et tremble. Il sait ce qui lui arrive. Il est en manque. Il gobes deux gélules puis envoie un message à Bucky. "j'ai besoin de toi ... "

\- Tiens bon, j'arrive!. Clint lâche son téléphone qui vient percuter le carrelage puis son corps rejoint le téléphone sur le sol en position fœtal ses bras serrant son ventre, il tente de faire abstraction de tout et ne pas penser au mal qui le ronge. Ça fait maintenant une heure qu'il est allongé lorsque son ami arrive." Clint..."

\- Ça va... Murmure-t-il. "Ça commence à s'estomper." Dit-il. Bucky se penche et aide son ami à se relever.

\- Allonge-toi sur le canapé. Ordonne le brun au blond. Clint se laisse guider par Bucky et va sallonger. Le brun, assis à ses côtés, caresse lentement ses cheveux. "Repose-toi un peu. Je vais nous faire à manger." Clint sourit malgré la douleur puis Bucky pose ses lèvres sur le front de son ami puis s'affaire dans la cuisine.

Clint ouvre les yeux vers 15h et aperçoit son ami concentré sur l'ordinateur.

\- Salut. Murmure Clint.

\- Salut, ça va mieux ? Demanda Bucky en caressant la joue de Clint.

\- Oui... Dit en regardant vers la cuisine. "Tu n'avais pas dit que tu faisais à manger ? " Demande Clint en attrapant la main du brun puis en embrassant le dos de celle-ci.

Bucky sourit. "Tout est prêt, j'attendais seulement que tu émerges. Allez viens." Dit Bucky en se levant. Clint suivit Bucky, il s'assit à table et fut troublé par le plat devant lui. "Tu n'aime pas les légumes ?"

\- Si, mais j'en fais jamais. Avoua l'archer.

\- Bien, mange!

le duo mangent leurs plats calmement, puis se posent sur le canapé avec un bon café. Clint attrape son ordinateur et glisse ses doigts sur le clavier, laissant apparaître une liste plus précise. Bucky, lui, regarde la télé, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Dis soudainement Clint. Bucky sursaute puis regarde Clint avant que celui-ci ne lui indique l'écran.

\- Michael Garfield, qui est cet homme ? Demande le brun.

\- Un agent recherché pour trahison, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Adjugé... Ça te dit une pizza ? Propose le Soldat.

\- Pourquoi pas, j'appelle la pizzeria.

La pizza dévorée, les 2 mercenaires posent leurs pieds sur la table, repus. "bon.." Dit seulement le brun.

\- Un café ? Propose Clint.

\- Je vais rentrer... Murmure Bucky.

\- Ouais... Marmonne Clint, visiblement déçu.

\- Faut bien que je rentre. Se défends l'autre.

\- Oui, il va s'inquiéter... Ajoute Clint.

\- Clint... Chuchote Bucky en tentant d'attraper la main de Clint, mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Vas-y rentre, je ne te retiens pas... le brun regarde un moment son ami, les bras croisés sur son buste, fronçant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Tu voudrais que je reste? Demande alors le soldat.

\- Je vais pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Répondit brusquement Clint.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas. Dit Bucky... "Je reste seulement si tu dors dans ton lit."

\- Hors de question !

\- Clint... Râle Bucky.

\- Je dors sur le canapé... J'y arrive plus dans un lit. je dors ici et toi dans la chambre.

\- je vais pas dormir toit seul dans ton lit Clint!

\- Bucky c'est pas que je veuille pas mais ... j'y arrive pas... le brun plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Clint puis lâche.

\- ok... Je capitule. Bon, tu nous fais un café du coup ?

\- Yes. Lança Clint en se levant souriant à présent.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Past Day.**

 **Lundi 19 juin 2016**

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu du Shield et Clint Barton ne donnait aucun nouvelles aux autres. Il avait reprit la boisson comme il le voulait. Il reprit ses habitudes. Lever tardif avec mal de crâne et gueule de bois, café, alcool, sport, grignotage, sport, alcool alcool, alccol et cuve.

Clint pensait avoir combattu ses démons au Shield mais il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir de chez lui, il se faisait tout livrer. Il était 18h et il picolait encore lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva difficilement et ouvrit la porte.

\- Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Grogna t-il à l'encontre de Scarlet witch.

Wanda fut attristée par la remarque de l'archer et remarqua une bouteille dans sa main. "Sam avait raison, tu es devenu alcoolique." Dit elle tristement.

\- Sam, je l'emmerde. Et..

\- Et moi aussi? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais Clint ? Demanda Wanda en colère.

\- Rien! Grogna Clint avec un regard qui disait le contraire.

\- Bah parle-moi. Dit Wanda la voix tremblante.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler! Lâcha Clint.

\- C'est ton divorce qui t'a fait sombrer? Demanda t-elle.

\- Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça! Pesta Clint.

\- Ce n'est plus ta femme. Clint... Murmura Wanda en attrapant le bras de son ami.

\- Lâche-moi! Cria Clint en se débattant.

\- Pourquoi tu bois? Demanda t-elle en sanglottant "C'est... c'est Ultron ?" Ajouta t-elle.

\- Ouais... t'es contente ouais... c'est Ultron voilà. Dit seulement Clint pour qu'elle lui foute la paix.

\- Tu m'en veux donc? Dit Wanda en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Clint.

\- Non! Dit-il en fuyant son regard.

\- Mon regard te dérange? Demanda Wanda en cherchant les pupilles claires qu'elle connaissait.

\- Quoi? Dit-il en déviant son visage.

\- Tu fuis mon regard... Constata t-elle. c'est la mort de Pietro qui t'affecte? Demanda t-elle la voix tremblante face à un Clint impuissant.

\- C'est Pietro, c'est ma femme, c'est Ultron, c'est le Shield c'est tout ce que tu voudras! Pesta Clint visiblement énervé par la femme.

\- Clint... Murmura Wanda.

\- Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi Wanda! Cria t-il en lui désignant la sortie.

La sorcière regarda son ami s'affaler sur son canapé vidant sa bouteille au goulot puis elle s'en alla, laissant l'archer s'enivrer encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 6

 **Présent Day.**

 **Samedi 01 juillet 2016**

Clint se réveille souriant, sentant la bonne odeur du café, chatouillant ses narines. "T'es réveillé ma petite marmotte ?"

\- Oui.. Dit Clint souriant. Bucky lui rend son sourire puis lui verse un café qu'il dépose sur la table. il soulève les pieds de l'archer, puis les dépose à nouveau sur ses cuisses. Clint se redresse un peu puis attrape son café.

Les deux hommes boient leur café en silence. Barton passe sous la douche pendant que Bucky fait un peu de sport. Clint rejoint son ami puis Bucky l'abandonne pour commencer à faire à manger. Le sourire sur les lèvres, Clint mange en compagnie de son ami.

Clint et Bucky, comme à leur habitude, s'installent sur le canapé, devant un bon café en élaborant un plan pour exécuter leur cible.

\- Bon, donc demain direction la Russie. Dit Bucky.

\- Direction le shield dans un premier temps. Je vais pas y aller en avion de tourisme. Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Tu veux prendre un quinjet ? Clint sourit en guise de réponse. Tandis que Bucky regarde son téléphone, fait une grimace et lâche. "Steve s'inquiète de mon absence."

\- Tu devrais rentrer... Murmure l'agent.

\- Non... je vais aller faire des courses, prépare le plan de vol. Ordonne le brun souriant encore.

Ce fut une heure plus tard, que le brun revient avec un sac de nourriture. Il épluche et cuit le repas du soir pendant que le blond établit le plan de vol. Un dîner au calme clôt leur journée.

\- Tu vas partir ? Demande Clint après le repas.

\- Je reste mais à condition que tu dorme dans ton lit. Répond Bucky.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Pesta Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Si... Et je suis têtu. Ajoute le soldat.

\- Moi aussi. Grogne Clint. "J'arrive pas à dormir dans un lit... du moins pas seul."

\- Dors dans ton lit ! Ordonne le brun. Clint soupire, se lève et va se mettre au lit sans un mot.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Past Day.**

 **Mardi 20 juin 2016**

Un mal de crâne l'envahit lorsqu'il se leva. Il alla dans son armoire à pharmacie contenant seulement des bandages, de l'alcool et de l'aspirine qu'il amèna dans la cuisine. Il plongea le médicament dans le verre et se fit couler un café. Le cachet fondu, il le but puis ingurgita son café avant de commencer à faire a des tractions.

Cela fait 2 heures qu'il faisait du sport, il s'arrêta puis pris une douche. Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'on frappa encore une fois à sa porte. Il soupira puis l'ouvrit.

\- Tiens, tiens. Qui voilà. Dit Clint en voyant le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Répondit Bucky.

\- Fallait pas. Dit seulement Clint .

\- Tu m'invites à entrer? Demanda Bucky en souriant.

\- Je t'en prie. Dit Clint qui sortit directement un verre et une bouteille qui posa sur la table.

\- Non merci. Dit Bucky.

\- Bois. Tu buvais au Shield.

Bucky regarda son verre puis le but en trinquant avec Clint et lâcha. "Wanda est peinée."

\- Wanda? tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Vous faîtes ami-ami? Dit Clint en riant d'un rire moqueur.

\- Je t'appelle par ton prénom. Se justifie Bucky.

\- Je dois en déduire que je suis ton ami. Demanda Clint un peu troublé par la réponse.

\- Si tu veux l'être.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit Clint en se servant un verre.

\- Un ami est fait pour se confier. Lanca le brun.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises? Dit Clint avant de boire son verre d'un trait.

\- Tu es marié il paraît. Et trois enfants si je me trompe pas. Chuchota Bucky.

\- Ouais... Répondit seulement Clint en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Et c'est depuis ton divorce que tu picoles. Pourquoi tu as divorcé? Lâcha le soldat.

\- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandée. Dit Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et pourquoi elle te l'a demandée? Chuchota Barnes ému par la sensibilité et le désarrois de Barton.

\- Parce que... je la désirais plus. Avoua Clint les yeux dans le vide. "Je n'y arrivais plus... crois moi, j'ai essayé mais... je n'en avais pas l'envie et pas la force non plus. Et toi?" Dit-il en regardant a nouveau ce regard triste. "J'ai bien vu que ... tu avais le regard triste."

\- J'ai tout perdu. Mes parents, mes amis, mes repères, Steve. Finit-il par dire.

\- Steve est là. Dit Clint en les servant tout les deux.

\- Pas le miens. Pas le Steve que je connaissais. Je ne suis pas aussi précieux pour lui. Avoua Bucky le sourire triste.

\- Tu plaisantes, il est venu chercher un alcoolo pour te "sauver". Ironisa Clint.

\- Je voudrais être plus précieux que je le suis. Lâcha Bucky avant de boire son verre cul sec.

\- Je veux bien qu'on parle... mais je parle pas en rébus. Dit Clint en riant nerveusement.

\- Je voudrais être plus qu'un ami pour lui. Une amitié... particulière. Marmonna Bucky troublé qui cherchait ses mots.

\- Son mec quoi! Dit Clint en riant de l'embarras de Bucky.

\- Oui... tu me ressers un verre? Demanda Bucky gêné.

\- Ouais. T'inquiète, je te jugerais pas... tu sais c'est fréquent de nos jours. Dit Clint pour rassurer son nouvel ami.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui... mais Steve n'est pas...

\- Gay? Proposa Clint.

\- Homosexuel. Dit Bucky en fronçant les yeux pensant que Clint n'avait pas compris.

\- Gay quoi! Bon... on va se poser dans le canapé ? J'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai fais du sport toute la matinée. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Tu fais du sport? Demanda Bucky qui se leva lui aussi.

\- Ouais. Dit Clint en emportant les verres et la bouteille jusqu'a la table du salon.

Les deux hommes parlèrent toute l'après midi. De tout, de rien, de leurs passé, de Steve, de Laura, des enfants, de tout ça, de tout ceux qui avaient compté pour eux.


	7. Chapter 7

Une suite avec un petit jour de retard.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 7

 **Présent Day.**

 **Lundi 03 juillet 2016**

Clint sent le métal froid sur son bras, il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit le bras mécanique de son ami l'enveloppant. Il se retourne, le brun se réveille lui aussi. "Je... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Je suis désolé. " Bafouille Bucky.

\- Ne t'excuse pas... T'es le bienvenu. Aller c'est à mon tour de préparer le café. Dit Clint souriant. Il sort du lit, s'approche de Bucky, lui embrasse les cheveux puis s'en va dans la cuisine. Bucky le rejoint peu après et s'installe à table

\- Quel est le programme ? Demande le brun.

\- On se pointe au shield, on prend un quinjet et on part en Russie mais avant ça, un bon petit déj. Annonce Clint en allant chercher la cafetière.

Bucky suit des yeux Clint puis remarque des bâtiments qu'il n'a jamais vu derrière la fenêtre, puisque les rideaux épais les cachaient. "Tu as ouvert tes rideaux?"

\- J'ai envie de tourner la page. Dit Clint seulement en sortant un vieux paquet de biscuits qui traînait là.

Les deux hommes sourient puis commencent à déjeuner. Buck alla sous la douche pendant que Clint prépare ses affaires puis ce fut autour de Clint de passer sous la douche.

L'agent sort de la salle de bain et tombe nez à nez avec Bucky qui le regarde en souriant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire ?"

\- Toi... Ça te va bien cet uniforme noir. Lance le soldat en épiant l'homme face à lui.

\- Merci. Dit seulement Clint souriant à ce compliment. "Direction le shield maintenant. On va se séparer. Moi je vais au hangar, toi tu valides l'autorisation de décollage puis tu me rejoins au quinjet. Je t'ai tout noté ici. Dit Clint en sortant un papier de sa poche.

\- Ok. Acquiesce t-il avant de chopper le bras de l'archer de sa main de métal. "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

\- Les vestiges de mon passé. Déclara Clint.

\- C'est toi qui t'es infligé ça? Demande Bucky en fronçant les yeux, le regard noir.

\- Oui. Avoua Clint. "Ne t'inquiète pas... ça va mieux maintenant."

\- Tu avais mal à ce point là? Chuchota Bucky.

\- Oui... Allez, allons y. Dit Clint.

Ce fut trois heures plus tard que Clint fut aux manettes d'un quinjet, attendant que son acolyte n'arrive. Il entend l'alarme intrusion du SHIELD puis il voit son ami s'introduire dans le vaisseau, il décolle aussitôt. Le voyage est long, mais les 2 mercenaires ont plein de choses à se dire. Notamment Clint qui se confie sur ses tendances suicidaires passées.

\- L'avocat venait de m'appeler, le divorce venait d'être prononcé. J'avais perdu Pietro. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie. J'avais perdu ma femme. Et l'avocat venait de l'apprendre que... Laura refusait ma demande de droit de visite et d'hébergement. J'avais plus rien. Conclut Clint.

\- Tu parles de tes idées mobides?

\- Oui... j'avais plus rien Bucky. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'attacher. Le brun épie le regard vide de l'archer se concentrant sur le trajet. Il attrapa la main de Clint et la serra dans la sienne. Avant que Clint ne la retire pour amorcer l'atterrissage, les yeux emplit d'eau salées.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Past Day.**

 **Mercredi 21juin 2016**

Le réveil ne fut pas trop chaotique, il avait moins mal au crâne que les autres jours. Clint se fit couler un café puis se souvint qui s'était endormi sur une épaule peu confortable. Il sourit et espèra que son nouvel ami reviendra ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un. Bucky était l'un des leurs enfin si Clint se considérait toujours comme tel mais l'avantage avec Bucky c'est qui ne connaissait pas Laura ni Pietro. Clint prit une bonne douche avant de commencer de faire du sport.

Il était en plein séance lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et sourit directement à son visiteur. Il fit entrer son ami. Ils discutèrent de tout est de rien devant un verre bien évidemment puis Clint tenta d'initier son nouvel ami aux technologie nouvelle comme l'utilisation d'Internet par exemple. Vers les coups de 17h, ils firent une pause en se buvant un café.

\- Raconte-moi ta vie. Lanca soudainement Bucky.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

\- la veuve noire par exemple, elle m'a parlé de toi.

\- C'est une traître. Lâcha Clint les traits durcis.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun. Clint, inspira une grosse bouffée d'air. "posons-nous, explique-moi tout." Dit Bucky en s'installant sur le canapé.

Clint prit place à côté de son ami et commenca à lui parler de ce qui était autrefois, sa meilleure amie.

\- Quand je suis rentré après Ultron, j'étais pas bien. Au shield, la psy à pronostiqué un choc post-traumatique... Pietro était mort... Pour moi ou à cause de moi, on saura jamais. dès que je fermais les yeux, encore maintenant,... Je le voyais... Mort... Clint inspira lentement puis lâcha. "Je suis un agent super entraîné, je sais cacher mes émotions, faire croire que tout va bien. C'est ce que j'ai fait, pendant plus de 6 mois, alors qu'au fond, j'étais détruit.

Le psy avait dit qu'il me fallait du temps. Et, je... à force de cacher mes émotions, je n'arrivais plus à l'aimer... j'ai essayé, mais... j'y arrivais pas, je n'y arrivais plus. Laura ... elle était, elle en a souffert mais, il me fallait juste du temps. Laura m'a conseillé de parler a quelqu'un, j'ai choisi Nath et je l'ai fais... j'ai tout déballé. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais plus Laura, que je ne la désirais plus." Clint sourit amèrement et lâcha "Nath a tout balancé à Laura. Elle lui a dit que je ne l'aimais plus, que je picolais en cachette au shield... Ça a poussé Laura a demander le divorce... elle était mon amie, Bucky, elle m'a trahi. Nath m'a trahi"

le brun sourit tristement et passa son bras de chair autour des épaules de Clint puis l'attira vers lui, les larmes glissèrent alors sur les joues de l'ex agents du SHIELD. Clint se redressa puisse lança. "À ton tour. Parle-moi de Steve."

\- Steve Rogers... Steve était le gendre parfait. Calme, posé, une élocution parfaite... Bucky rit puis dit. "Obstiné aussi. Il été studieux, sage, droit. Assez réservé et timide avec les filles. Il était une énigme pour pas mal de personnes. il aimait les hot-dogs, le blues, il aimait l'armée. Il se battait tout le temps et en sortait rarement vainqueur, il était courageux, c'est le plus courageux que je connaisse... C'est un exemple. Il était gentil, doux et drôle.

\- Drôle ? Captain America ? Dit Clint en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Il l'était à l'époque. Il fourrait du papier journal au bout de ses chaussures. Dit Bucky en éclatant de rire. Clint suivit son fou rire. "Je t'aurais fait rire au moins une fois... c'était ce Steve que j'aimais." Chuchota Bucky.

\- Il n'est plus comme ça? Demanda Clint.

\- Si, mais je ne suis plus son Bucky à lui.

\- vous avez été amants ?

\- Non... Je voulais terminer cette guerre avant d'exprimer ce que je ressentais... on ne m'a pas donné le temps de le faire.

\- Tu le fais maintenant. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Mais il est trop tard... il préfère la nièce de Peggy. Dit Bucky en souriant amèrement.

\- J'aime pas les blondes ! Pesta Clint.

\- Moi j'aime bien... Marmonna Bucky.

\- Steve est blond, j'ai compris. Lâcha Clint. Bucky sourit à Clint puis serra son nouvel ami contre lui.

\- Steve sait que tu viens ici ?

\- Il sait pour hier, pas pour aujourd'hui. T'es mon petit jardin secret. Murmura le soldat.

\- James Buchanan Barnes, âme d'un poète. Se moqua Clint en riant... "Tu lui en veux? À Steve?"

\- J'en veux à la terre entière. Dit seulement Bucky le regard triste.

\- Même à moi? Chuchota Clint.

\- Tu es l'exception à la règle. Clint sourit doucement. "Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu as un sourire magnifique." Clint sentit ses joues rougir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de tels compliments. "Toi, tu en veux à qui ?" Demanda Bucky.

\- A Nath! Dit-il de suite. "À Laura aussi de s'être fait monter le bourrichon."

\- Au frère de Wanda ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Un peu aussi. Avoua Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Dit Bucky en enlevant son bras.

\- Déjà ? Demanda Clint en voyant son ami se lever et aller vers la chaise ou était posé sa veste.

\- Steve va s'inquiéter. Dit Bucky en s'habillant.

Clint roula des yeux se leva et lança. "Je pensais qu'il en avait rien à foutre de toi."

\- Il m'aide à m'intégrer. Murmura Bucky face à Clint à présent.

\- Tu crois que je t'ai appris à utiliser Internet pourquoi ? Lança Clint en riant.

\- Il faut que je rentre quand même. Chuchota le brun.

\- Ta présence me fait du bien. Avoua Clint. Bucky sourit à cette révélation.

\- À moi aussi. Le soldat déposa tout doucement un baiser sur le front de Clint qui ferma aussitôt les yeux sentant la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. "Je reviens demain, promis." Chuchota Bucky avant de partir.


	8. Chapter 8

L'avant dernière chapitre de ma thérapie de Bucky. Je suis sevré.

Un chapitre toujours en demi ton.

Enjoy it. kiss. Aline.

* * *

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 8

 **Présent Day.**

 **Mercredi 05 juillet 2016**

Clint, une flèche dans la main, en position de tir, se laissa tomber sur le sol. "Je n'y arrive pas."

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Bucky l'oeil toujours rivé dans sa lunette de sniper.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit Clint en jetant son arc au loin.

\- Tu en as plus envie ? Demande Bucky en regardant son ami.

\- J'en sais rien. Souffle Clint.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin? Demande James en lâchant son fusil.

\- Je sais pas. Chuchote Clint.

\- Alcool? Propose Bucky.

\- Non.

\- Tes enfants?

\- Il me manque. Avoue l'archer.

\- Je sais... Ta femme te manque?

\- Sûrement pas. Dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Romanoff ?

\- Encore moins. Dit Clint choqué.

\- Maximoff, c'est lui qui te manque. Dit bucky en se plaçant derrière Clint.

\- Je suis sevré, je te l'ai déjà dit. Murmure le blond.

\- Tu es sevré ? Demande Bucky en prenant son ami dans les bras.

\- Oui... Chuchota Barton.

\- 'est de ce sevrage là que tu me parlais la dernière fois? Demande Bucky. Clint tourne son visage vers le brun et souffle.

\- Oui.

\- Il te manque quand même un peu non? Tu es aussi accro que je l'étais de Steve. Murmura Bucky, plaquant toujours le dos de l'archer contre son buste.

\- Comment pourrais-je être accro à quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais eu? Non... il me manque plus. Confie Clint.

\- Et moi? Demande Bucky en creux de son oreille.

\- Parce que je t'ai? Dit Clint.

\- Un peu quand même, non. Avoue Bucky.

\- Peut-être oui. Avoue l'archer. "J'aimerais disparaître."

\- Tes tendances suicidaires reviennent ? S'inquiète Bucky.

\- Disparaître dans le sens. Refaire ma vie. Complète Barton.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Dit Buck.

\- Oublier cette vie.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Ajoute Bucky.

\- Tout oublier.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Souffle encore le brun.

\- Tu sais dire autre chose que ça?

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier tes enfants. Ajoute le soldat.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Lâche le blond.

\- Ils ont besoin de leur père. Dit aussitôt Bucky.

\- Un bon père, et non d'un alcoolique névrosé. Corrigea Clint.

\- Tu l'es plus. Chuchota Bucky.

\- Grâce à toi. Tu l'aimes toujours?

\- Oui, je voudrais l'oublier, enfin du moins, oublier ses sentiments d'amour qui me rongent et passer à autre chose. Chuchote Bucky en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de l'archer. "Si tu veux bien de moi dans ta vie d'alcoolique névrosé de père." Ajoute t-il.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, je crois. Murmure Clint en frissonnant aux baisers du brun sur sa peau.

\- Pour?

\- Tu m'as demandé de quoi j'ai besoin. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. Dit encore l'agent.

\- Moi aussi. Avoue Barnes. "Je suis là, je t'aiderai si tu veux bien de moi dans ta vie..."

\- J'ai besoin de toi Bucky... Murmure Clint la voix tremblante.

\- Mais je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là, avec toi.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Past Day**

 **Jeudi 22 juin.**

Clint se réveilla une fois n'est pas coutume avec la gueule de bois. Il voudrait se lever mais il était trop fatigué. La veille au soir avaient été une longue soirée pour lui. Il s'était en emmitouflé dans sa couverture et avait liquidé toute une bouteille de rhum.

Bien qu'il était souriant quand Bucky était là, dès que le brun partait tout lui revenait. Et leur discussion de la veille n'avait rien arrangé. Au contraire. Il se forca tout de même à se lever et prit deux aspirines puis un café. il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un à sa porte. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la porte à son ami. L'invita aussitôt à boire un café puis ils firent du sport avant de manger les sandwichs que Bucky avait amené. Clint passa le reste de l'après midi à aider le soldat sur la découverte de la technologie récente. Au soir, le blond proposa a son ami de se faire livrer du chinois.

Sur le canapé, ils se délectèrent du traiteur chinois devant la télé. Après ce repas improvisé, Clint sortit sa ieuse bouteille, dès que l'alcool sortait, le silence revenait. Bucky rompit ce silence morbide. "Parle-moi de Pietro. "

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui. Dit aussitôt Clint sur la défensive.

\- Je t'ai parlé de Steve moi. Marmonna Bucky.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui. Moi je ne le suis pas. Contra aussitôt l'agent.

\- Clint... Je ne suis pas Natasha, je suis pas Laura, tu peux me le dire.

\- Bucky... Je suis pas ... Bafouille Clint. Bucky effleura la joue de son ami. Clint sentit son cœur battre vite, trop vite, bien trop vite. "Tu as... Tu as déjà embrassé..."

\- Oui. Dit seulement Bucky. Clint regarda les lèvres de Bucky puis ferma les yeux.

\- Tu as déjà... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Non, et toi ? Lui retourna t-il la question.

\- Non ! Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux choqué par la question.

\- Je voulais découvrir çà avec Steve. Reprit Bucky en caressant la mâchoire de Clint de son pouce. "Ça t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ?"

\- Non... Même avec Pietro, mais...

\- Mais ? Chuchota Bucky.

\- Si je devrais coucher avec un homme, c'est toi que je choisirais je crois. Dit Clint un peu confus. Bucky sourit à l'aveu de son ami puis finit par poser les lèvres sur ceux de l'archer. Clint, les yeux fermés, sentit la chaleur de ce baiser comme une bénédiction. Buck glissa sa main sur le crâne de Clint, caressant au passage ses cheveux blonds. La langue de Clint s'immisça peu à peu dans la bouche du brun qui lui, descendit sa main de chaire sur ses épaules, puis doucement, il dériva sur ses pectoraux.

Clint hésita à un instant, juste un instant avant de poser sa main sur les pectoraux du soldat, laissant libre cours à son imagination. Imaginant que ce corps qu'il touchait était celui de l'homme qu'il avait jadis aimé. Pietro Maximoff. La main de Bucky descendit lentement sur le buste de Clint puis sur ses parties intimes qui fit tressaillir Clint à son contact, mais qui se laissa faire, imaginant toujours la main du sokovien à la place de celle de Bucky. Doucement, le brun défit les boutons du Jean de Clint et glissa sa main sous son caleçon.

\- Pietro ! Lâcha Clint lorsque Bucky agrippa son sexe entre ses doigts.. Le brun lâcha les lèvres de l'archer pour les poser ensuite sur son cou, agitant maintenant fermement le sexe de son ami. Clint, la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, sa main gauche contre les pectoraux du soldat, se laissait prendre au jeu. il glissa doucement ses doigts vers ses abdominaux puis vers son bas-ventre.

\- Pietro... Murmura Clint une seconde fois en déboutonnant le jean de Bucky. "Stevy..." Murmura le brun à son tour, accélérant ses va-et-vient sur le membre de Clint, qui lui accédait au sexe tendu du soldat. Clint, la main tremblante commença lentement à caresser le sexe de son partenaire. Il commençait à sentir le plaisir monter en lui. "Pietro..." Lâcha-t-il encore. "Stevy." Reprit le soldat.

Les deux hommes côte à côte, sur le canapé, se masturbaient l'un l'autre en murmurant le nom de l'être aimé. Clint senti la jouissance venir en lui tandis que l'image du sokovien disparaissait et que celle de Bucky prenait place. "Bucky ! !" Gémit Clint lorsque sa semence se déversa entre les doigts du brun, il fut bientôt suivi par un râle roc de la part du Soldat se répendant également sur son ami.


	9. Chapter final

Et voilà avec un jour de retard je vous livre le dernier chapitre de ma fic thérapie. Cette fic était vraiment particulière pour moi. Car c'est une thérapie. Je détestais Bucky. Et maintenant je peux dire que je l'adore.

Des gros bisous à toutes celles qui min tlu, reviewer, followers, ect ect...

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Sevrage

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Chapitre 9

 **Présent Day.**

Clint se lève, râlant un peu comme à son habitude. Qu'avait encore oublié son amant. Il regarde le mot sur la table au passage et l'aimante sur le frigo, rageant en entendant quelqu'un insister à sa porte en sonnant à nouveau... il sourit en pensant à Bucky qui devait rager derrière la porte qu'il ouvre et perd son sourire.

\- Salut.

\- Cap ! Bafouille Clint étonné de cette venue.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais. Déclara le chef des Avengers .

\- Ben... je vais bien... tu... tu... bafouille encore Clint face à Captain America.

\- Je veux bien oui. Dit Steve.

Clint laisse entrer Steve, priant pour que Bucky les entende parler s'il rentre avant que Steve ne parte. l'archer s'assoit et voit le regard de Steve scruter son appartement.

\- Que cherches tu? Demande Clint

\- Des bouteilles. Avoue Steve.

\- Je ne bois plus. Ça fait trois mois maintenant. Confie Clint en se levant puis en allant sortir deux tasses.

\- Tu as réussi? Demande Steve tout souriant.

\- Pas sans aide. J'ai un ami qui m'a épaulé. Déclara Clint, en faisant couler le second café.

\- Tant mieux. Dit Cap en fronçant les yeux vers le canapé. Clint imite cap et regarde à son tour vers la même direction. Steve regarde aussitôt l'archer. "Bucky est ici?" Demanda cap.

\- Non... pourquoi il le serait? Dit Clint en riant.

\- Il est parti. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne revient plus. Il voyait une femme. Murmure Cap en attrapant la tasse que Clint lui tend.

\- Ah bon? Tant mieux... pour la femme. Pas pour la desertion. Ajoute Clint un peu nerveux.

\- Il n'est pas venu te voir? Le peu que je vous ai vu ensemble vous vous entendiez bien. Steve boit une gorgée de café et épie à nouveau l'appartement. Son ami était donc bel et bien guéri.

\- Non... il n'est pas venu. Murmure Clint.

\- Bucky! Crie soudainement Steve.

\- Il n'est pas ici! Pourquoi t'insistes? Lance Clint un peu stressé.

\- Parce que c'est sa casquette. Dit Steve en désignant la casquette du soldat sur le dossier du canapé.

\- N'importe quoi! Dit Clint légèrement sur la défensive. "C'est qu'une casquette Cap." Ajoute t-il.

\- Cette casquette c'est la seule chose que je voyais en Roumanie quand... je sais que c'est la sienne! Lâche Steve.

\- Cap... murmure Clint, peiné par l'inquiétude de Steve.

\- Clint... ne me ments pas. Pas toi. Ajoute t-il.

\- Laisse le vivre sa vie. Marmonne Clint troublé.

\- Donc c'est bien ça... il s'est fait un nouvel ami. Murmure Steve.

\- Quoi t'es jaloux? C'est différent... glisse Clint le coeur battant.

\- Qu'est ce qui est différent? les époques? Dit cap un peu perdu.

\- Notre amitié est différente. Lance Clint, la peur du rejet au ventre.

Steve se lève et tourne en rond dans l'appartement exigu. "Donc c'est ça..." Murmure Cap. Il regarde encore autour de lui puis tombe sur le mot. "Je suis parti à la pharmacie et chercher de quoi remplir ton petit ventre. À toute. B." Steve se tourne estomaqué. "Bucky et toi... vous... "

\- Quoi?

\- C'est l'écriture de Bucky. Dit Steve seulement en comprenant ce qui les unissait. "Vous... " Bafouille Steve. Clint baisse les yeux. "Lève les yeux Clint. Et regarde moi." Clint se lève et affronte le regard de Steve.

\- Il était dingue de toi Cap. Et tu lui as détruit tout ses rêves! Lâche Clint comme une bombe. "j'essaye de réparer tes erreurs et de tenter de le rendre heureux. Et par la même occasion essayer de l'être moi aussi..." Avoue l'archer. "Ne cherche pas à nous séparer Cap... s'il te plaît.." Dit Clint la voix maintenant tremblante en s'asseyant à nouveau. "Sans lui, je serais probablement mort d'une cyrose ou je me serais ouvert les veines. Ne me l'enlève pas." Murmure t-il encore.

Steve qui était resté dans la même position, regarde à nouveau le mots sur le frigo. "Visiblement il a l'air heureux avec toi." Dit il en hochant positivement de la tête. "Passe lui le bonjour et dis lui que son ami lui manque." Dit Steve en se levant.

\- Je le ferais. Chuhota Clint.

\- À bientôt. Lance Steve en allant vers la porte de sortie.

\- Salut. Chuchota Clint avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il repense à toute la conversation, en attendant que le brun ne revienne , Bucky arrive, deux sacs dans les mains. "Clint... ça va pas?"

\- Cap vient de sortir. Bucky ne dis mot et s'accroupi à côté de Clint, toujours assis sur sa chaise, devant la table. "Tu lui manques. Il sait." Ajoute Clint.

Bucky se mort la lèvre puis se lève et pose sa main sur le crâne de Clint avant de caresser ses cheveux doucement. L'archer lève les yeux vers Bucky. "Il sait Bucky."

\- Tant mieux... Dit Bucky avant de sceller ses lèvres sur celles de son Avengers préféré. "Je t'aime mon alcoolique névrosé." Clint sourit timidement. "Je t'aime mon mercenaire des années 40

."

FIN.

J'espère que cette fic un peu spécial vous a plu... Avec un pairing plutôt rare voir inexistant. J'espère aussi que la fin vous a pas trop déçu avec une fin un peu fluffy. Je vous fait de gros baisers à tous.

Et vive Bucky.


End file.
